


The Rage

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Finding what you need [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Ambiguity, Background Relationships, Backstory, But Cheryl only gets referenced once sorry bb, Cassie was a reckless child, Cheryl and Cassie are dating, F/F, Gen, Introspection, James has so many issues, Mentioned guns, Other, Starvation, Trauma, do not copy to another site, unbeta’d we die like mne, vague backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Cassie thinks about her past and her present.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Finding what you need [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067354
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Check the mycast for faceclaim references! Also click on each role for a little bio!  
> https://www.mycast.io/stories/finding-what-you-need  
> (I've been informed mycast won't let you click, go there to see their faceclaims and go here to see their bios!)  
> https://icecreamraven.tumblr.com/bios

Here’s the thing.

Cassie can understand anger, she can understand using it as a weapon, harnessing it and turning it into a threat.

What James does? Is not the same. At all.

If her anger, her bared teeth, is a steadily aimed gun, then his is a shrapnel grenade.

And _here’s the thing._

Cassie knew that when she brought him in.

(She wasn’t supposed to be out, at 15, not sanctioned to go on runs, her parents probably worried sick about her. But she’d been more reckless then, when she’d had the safety of a home, of a group that’s more than 8, when she’d been more defiant and less...ready. And she’d not expected to find two boys, one almost her age, one a few years younger. James and Charlie. Exhausted, too thin, dirty. They were run ragged, as shocked to see her as she had been to see them. And she’d brought them back, what else could she do?)

James always had that look in his eyes. Like he was hunted. Charlie hadn’t, not in the same way, she doesn’t know if James protected him from that or not.

(She doesn’t know much about either of them before she found them. Charlie tended to dodge questions, James would snarl at anyone asking them until they learned not to anymore. Bellamy had been one of the ones to tell their little friend group to let it go).

She’s never regretted that, she thinks he has his reasons, just like she does. 

But now she isn’t sure she did the right thing, even though it makes her stomach churn guiltily.

Because their situation is much different now, they’re not moving all the time, not running, she doesn’t feel the need to rest her hand on her gun all the time. 

Cheryl has a good feeling about this place, and if there’s one thing Cassie’s learned, it’s to trust her girlfriend’s intuition. They can be safe here.

But neither of them are naive, Ana’s people aren’t certain about the decision she’s made, bringing them all in so abruptly. 

And the ever present anger James has isn’t helping, is making that tension worse. They can’t afford for it to end badly. Bellamy doesn’t need anymore scars on their neck.

She’s never regretted bringing James in.

She hopes she doesn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have a bit more foreshadowing than intended, to be clear, as of right now I'm not planning on this being super plotty.  
> Also a lot with James and Charlie is ambiguous but I'll say they AREN'T biologically brothers, probably are by bond though.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
